1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a candle lamp, and specifically, to a candle lamp with solar illuminating devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional solar lamp needs to work in sunlight or at least in sunlight for a while, but would not work in continuous overcast or rainy days accordingly.
A candle lamp has been used for a long time. Currently the candle lamp mainly is used where electrical power is difficult to reach or at specific places that need to be decorated for example. However, the candle lamp is not convenient to use because the candle needs to be lighted manually and replaced frequently.
Thus, there has been a longstanding need to provide a lamp that combines a candle lamp with a solar lamp in the art.